Yes, he does
by Anonymeuuuh
Summary: Elle ne sourit plus comme avant. Elle ne rit plus comme avant. Elle ne pleure plus comme avant. Elle marmonne dans son sommeil. C'est ton nom, qu'elle marmonne. Drago, Drago, Drago. Toutes les nuits. OS.


Ami du jour, bonjour, ami du soir, bonsoir,

Me revoici pour un pitit OS tout droit sorti de ma tête, écrit un peu vite mais qui me plaît bien, évidemment les personnages sont à JKR...

Voilà, appréciez !

* * *

Elle était assise sur une marche, en compagnie de la rousse Weasley. Ses cheveux bruns étaient relevés en un chignon dont on voyait bien qu'il avait été fait à l'arrache. Je ne pouvais apercevoir ses yeux, mais je les devinais pétillants, concentrés et bruns, comme toujours. Elle lisait un magazine, je crois, et riait de temps à autres avec son amie. Qu'attendait-elle pour entrer dans la Grande Salle ? La fille Weasley finit par se lever, et je la vis faire un geste en direction des grandes portes d'or, mais Elle refusa de la suivre. Alors la petite rousse haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers moi -où plutôt vers les portes de la Grande Salle à côté desquelles je me tenais. En passant devant moi, elle me regarda un instant, je la vis lever un sourcil mais je ne fis pas attention. J'étais trop occupé à la regarder, elle qui feuilletait son magazine tantôt en souriant, tantôt en se concentrant pour lire. La voix de Weasley me tira à grand-peine de mon observation :

"Elle t'attend, je crois, fit-elle.

- Qu'en sais-tu ?

Elle haussa les épaules une nouvelle fois.

- Tu lui manques.

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'en sais, putain ?

Je haussais le ton malgré moi. Je sentais des larmes monter, mais un Malefoy ne pleure pas.

- C'est ma meilleure amie !

La rousse s'échauffait.

- Elle te l'a dit, peut-être ?

- ...Non, mais...

- Alors ferme-la.

La petite Weasley m'observa encore.

- Je le sais, c'est tout.

- Et comment tu peux le savoir ?

J'étais énervé. J'étais énervé. Moi qui m'étais promis de ne plus m'énerver.

- Tu veux que je te le dise ? Tu veux vraiment que je te le dise, Malefoy ?

Je jetais un regard en direction de Granger, qui était toujours plongée dans la lecture de son bouquin. Elle ne semblait pas nous entendre.

- Tu es sûr ?

La Weasley avait dû prendre mon silence comme un accord. Néanmoins, c'est ce qu'il représentait.

- Elle ne sourit plus comme avant. Elle ne rit plus comme avant. Elle ne _pleure_ plus comme avant. Elle marmonne dans son sommeil. C'est ton nom, qu'elle marmonne. Drago, Drago, Drago. Toutes les nuits. Elle soupire. Elle fait des cauchemars. Qui la réconforte ? C'est moi. Je la réconforte en lui disant que tu reviendras, mais comme je sais que tu ne reviens pas je lui dis qu'il faut qu'elle t'oublie. Et elle pleure de plus belle. Elle pleure, elle pleure, mais plus comme avant. Parce qu'avant, on arrivait à la réconforter. Maintenant, on y arrive plus. On ne peut plus la réconforter. Tu entends Malefoy ? On ne peut _plus. _Elle pleure, c'est pour toi qu'elle pleure, et on ne peut plus la réconforter. Alors, les rares matins où elle ne pleure plus, on essaie de la réconforter, encore, même si elle ne pleure plus. Car elle ne sourit plus comme avant. Les blagues pourries de Ron, elle n'en rit plus. Du moins, plus comme avant. Regarde ses yeux. Ils ont l'air normaux, mais ils ne le sont plus. Parce qu'elle pleure, elle pleure, elle pleure, encore et encore, elle pleure, même quand elle rit, elle pleure. Et c'est yeux se transforment, car ils pleurent. Moi, je la sens pleurer. Et ça lui fait du mal, ça me fait du mal. Tu la sens aussi, Drago. Je le sais, tu la sens pleurer. Mais tu ne la réconfortes plus. C'est moi qui la réconforte. Et ça devrait être toi. Parce que c'est à cause de toi qu'elle pleure. Et c'est toi qui devrais la tenir dans tes bras, et lui murmurer les mots qu'elle n'entend que dans ses rêves.

- Arrête.

Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Elles coulaient en abondance. Je n'avais pu les contenir. De fait, moi aussi je pleurais.

- Elle t'aime, Drago, elle t'aime et elle pleure. Elle pleure pour toi. Est-ce que tu l'aimes, Malefoy ?

Je secouais la tête. Non, je ne l'aimais pas. Les larmes me brouillaient la vue. Je ne devais pas l'aimer. Je ne pouvais pas l'aimer. Je pleurais. Nous pleurions. Je ne l'aimais pas. Pitié, faites que je ne l'aime pas. Mes joues étaient détrempées. Je ne devais pas l'aimer.

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Je ne distinguais qu'une masse rousse près de moi, tant les larmes m'empêchaient de voir. Je ne pouvais pas l'aimer.

- Drago, dis-moi, est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Les mots de ma démone rousse résonnaient dans ma tête, ils formaient une ribambelle, ils tournaient, viraient, dans tous les sens, dans ma tête, ça tournait et je pleurais, je pleurais, encore et encore. Comme Hermione. Je crois qu'elle m'avait vu. Elle nous avait vu. Tout tournait dans ma tête. Je m'écroulais, sanglotant, les larmes ruisselant telles un torrent intarissable. Elle aussi, maintenant, pleurait. Nous pleurions, tous les deux. La Weasley était toujours à côté de moi.

- Dis le, Drago. Tu le sais, et je le sais. Elle veut savoir, elle. Elle a besoin de savoir que _tu l'aimes. _Fais en sorte qu'elle arrête de pleurer. Dis-lui, maintenant.

Je ne pouvais plus prononcer un mot. Entre deux sanglots, je la voyait, Elle, tremblotante, et elle pleurait. Mais je ne devait pas l'aimer. Et je pleurais.

- Malefoy ! Dis-le, maintenant ! Regarde-la, regarde comme elle pleure, elle veut savoir !

La foule qui sortait de la Grande Salle après le dîner arriva à notre hauteur. La Weasley ne voulait plus se taire.

- Tu l'aimes. Tu l'aimes, alors dis-lui ! Elle souffre, Drago !

Je voyais vaguement des visages se tourner vers nous. Des visages que je connaissais plus ou moins. J'étais écroulé, devant eux, et je sanglotais. Je ne devais pas pleurer, mais malgré ça, les larmes coulaient, coulaient, comme si elles ne voulaient plus jamais s'arrêter. Bientôt, je vis la Belette et Potter se précipiter vers Hermione, car elle pleurait toujours. Ils voulaient sûrement la réconforter. Mais seul moi pouvait la réconforter. Je me redressai. On me dévisageait. Seul moi, seul moi pouvait la réconforter, et je l'aimais.

- Je le savais, murmurra Ginny.

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Mon rêve... Etait-ce un rêve ? Oui, j'étais bien là, tout tremblant, en sueur, mais j'étais réveillé et j'avais rêvé. Un rêve troublant. Mes colocataires ronflaient, et mon rêve défilait encore devant mes yeux. Je savais ce que je devais faire. Je me levai, et attrapai une chemise que j'enfilai sur mon boxer. Ce fut assez légèrement vêtu que je traversai ma chambre, le couloir, puis ma salle commune pour passer la porte. Quelques torches étaient encore allumées dans les couloirs sombres, et sur mon passage, quelques personnages, dans les tableaux, grognèrent. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je me mis à courir dans les escaliers, courir dans les couloirs, et des débris de mon rêves me revenaient. _Ses_ yeux, lorsqu'elle les avait levés vers moi, emplis de larmes. La tignasse de la rousse, déformée pas mes larmes. Et surtout ses paroles. Ses dernières paroles, et mes sanglots. _Son_ visage, détruit par le chagrin, son visage d'habitude si beau, si gracieux, son visage que j'avais détruit. Je prenai de la vitesse, car maintenant je courais à toute vitesse. Je haletai, et j'arrivais ainsi devant le tableau de l'énorme gardienne de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Je m'arrêtai à sa hauteur.

- Ouvre !

- Rho, mais c'est pas vrai, on peut même pas dormir _la nuit _?

- Ouvre toi !

- Mmmh, le mot de passe ? dit la grosse dame, me toisant. Mais tu es un Serpentard ? Mon Dieu ! Un Serpentard ! Un traître ! Il vient infiltrer les quartiers de mes petits Gryffondor ! Alerte ! Un Serpentard ! Alerte !

- La ferme ! criai-je, parce que je sentais des larmes, des vraies cette fois, me picoter les yeux.

Mais la femme continuait à crier. Bientôt, j'entendis des pas derrière le mur, des pas précipités, des centaines de pas de Gryffondors. Et bientôt, le tableau s'ouvrit de l'intérieur, et je vis des visages me scruter. Dès que le tableau fut suffisamment ouvert, je me précipitai à l'intérieur, suivi par les cris de la grosse hystérique. Je poussai les Gryffons, certains jeunes, d'autres plus vieux, la plupart étant des garçons. Je les poussai tous, me frayant un chemin dans la foule le plus vite possible car mes larmes commençaient à couler abondamment. J'atteignis un groupe de filles, parmi lesquelles je _la _cherchais, alors je poussait les demoiselles à peine réveillés, qui crièrent. Mais elle n'étaient pas là.

- Malefoy ?

Sa voix. Enfin. Je me retournai. Enfin. Et je plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

Oui, elle avait l'air malheureuse. Plus qu'avant. Mais j'étais là. Et cette fois, il n'y avait que moi qui pleurait, car elle était trop étonnée.

- Pardon ! sanglotai-je.

Le silence se fit dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Je pleurais, et cela devait être un spectacle incroyable, moi Drago Malefoy, pleurant à genoux devant Hermione Granger. Ce n'était plus un rêve. J'étais trop malheureux.

- Pardon, pardon, je sais... je sais maintenant... Pardon...

- Drago.

Sa voix. Qui me faisaient du bien. Et qui me brisait le coeur, car elle était malheureuse, et c'était ma faute. Elle ne pleurait pas, pas encore. Je me traînai à ses pieds, et à ce moment j'aurai fait n'importe quoi pour elle. Pour qu'elle ne pleure plus. Du coin de l'oeil, je vis Potter et la Belette drescendre les escaliers. La folle criait toujours. La foule, silencieuse, nous scrutait.

- Pardon, pardon, pardon...

- Drago. Drago ?

- Pardon. Je ne voulais pas... Je ne savais pas...

Ses mains. Sur mes épaules. C'était inespéré. Mon coeur se brisait. Sa voix.

- Drago, lève-toi.

- Pardon, pardon, j'étais malheureux, et tu pleurais, je n'aurais jamais dû...

- Drago, lève-toi.

Sa voix se fit autoritaire. Je m'exécutai, et mon coeur saignait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? me demanda-t-elle, radoucie.

Mais je voyais ses yeux briller. Elle allait pleurer. Alors je l'embrassai.

Je l'embrassai.

Le monde tournait, mon rêve me revenait, mais elle ne pleurait pas. Elle ne pleurerait plus. Je ne voulais plus qu'elle pleure.

- Pardon, pardon...

La rousse était à ma droite. Comme dans le rêve. Elle souriait, je la voyais du coin de l'oeil.

Je _la_ tenais par la taille, ses mains étaient posées contre mon torse, elle me contemplait. On entendait les mouches voler. Même l'horrible grosse dame s'était tue. _Ses_ yeux à elle étaient plongés dans les mien, ses beaux yeux bruns, qui ne pleuraient plus. Je ne voulais plus qu'ils pleurent.

- Pardon, murmurrai-je.

Elle ne me répondit pas. Non, elle se contenta de poser à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Et ses yeux qui se fermaient. Qui ne pleuraient plus.

* * *

J'étais bien inspirée et je voulais faire un joli OS, donnez moi votre avis !

Anonymeuuh


End file.
